Now and Forever
by Cambria-Aire
Summary: After FB Ichigo is face with ANOTHER problem. Isshin has adopted a girl with no memory past 13 yrs old! Who is she & why is her SP so high? IchigoxRukia & ByakuyaxOC. M for language. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

I walked along the dark cold streets as rain poured hard and steady. My stomach clenched and I doubled over in pain, how long had it been since I had eaten? Two or three days? I pulled my backpack from my back, unzipped the front pocket and counted the little money I had inside. The rain lightened and I looked around hoping to find a store but I was in the middle of a street where the only business I could see was a building with light spilling out the glass doors and a sign that advertised the "Kurosaki Clinic". I sighed and replaced my backpack shuffling along once again, but I stopped abruptly when I was directly in front of the clinic. The wonderful smell of curry wafted from clinic causing my stomach to protest again. I looked through the doors to see a black haired man sitting behind the front desk doing what looked like paperwork and off to the side was a steaming bowl of what I could only guess was the curry I was smelling.

Suddenly it felt like the air was pushed out of my lungs and a horrible shriek echoed through the night. I turned around to find an enormous black lizard like monster with a white mask and glowing green eyes at the end of the street. "Not again!" I screamed and ran as fast as my starving body would let me. Unfortunately, as I reached the other end of the street my strength ran out. I stumbled over nothing and fell forward to the ground, I kept telling myself to get up but my body refused. It was then that realized the shriek of the monster had stopped, but it was now replaced by the sound of someone running towards me. I passed out before I could see who it was.

When I opened my eyes again I was lying down on a bed with a bright light blinding me. "You're awake." A voice said to my right, I jumped up and felt a tugging at my arm, "be careful or you'll pull the I.V out of your arm" the voice scolded. I looked over to see the black haired man sitting on a stool with a clipboard and pen resting in his lap. We stared at each other for quite some time before he smiled broadly and said, "I'm Dr. Isshin Kurosaki, and may I ask what your name is for my records?"

"Kimiko" I said quietly

"And the last name?"

"I don't have one."

"What do you mean you have to have a last name, who are your parents?" I bowed my head feeling the tears sting my eyes, "I need to contact them and let them know your safe, you don't want them to worry do you?"

"I don't have any." I whispered.

"what?" He said disbelieving.

"I don't have any parents!" I said firmly. It was silent again, the only sound being the persistent ticking of a clock somewhere.

"Oh boy" he sighed laying his clip board aside, "why don't you tell old Isshin your story." I didn't say anything, I just kept looking down at the sheets, "or you can tell your story to the police, it's your choice." I thought over in my mind trying to decide the lesser of the two evils. "I don't even know where to begin."

"How about you start by answering this question, you could see that monster out there, couldn't you?" I looked at him with wide eyes and nodded my head, "I thought so, and how long have you been able to see them?"

"Forever"

"And what about your parents could they see them too?"

"I don't know, I've been shuffled from one home to another for as long as I can remember."

"Ah, so you're a problem child."

"No!" I protested, "more like I'm not the child parents want to expose their kids to."

"I don't underst-" at that exact moment my stomach growled loudly and I blushed while he laughed, "I think we can take the I.V out and start putting some real nutrients into your body and you can tell me everything." He gently removed the I.V and helped me down off the examination table. A bowl of rice and a glass of water was waiting for me at a small table that was jammed into the corner. Previous experience had taught me that no matter how hungry I was a needed to eat slowly after not eating for a long period of time. Dr. Kurosaki sat in the chair across from me and patiently waited for me to explain my story. I didn't know why but for some reason I had an urge to tell him everything, I usually tried to go with my guts and it had kept me alive so far so I took a deep breath and started explaining, "When I was about thirteen years old a woman found me lying in the streets of *Kagamino City*. At the time except for my name I had no memories of anything before she found me, so she took me in and raised me with the rest of her children for about two years. I was so happy I thought that I had a home for the rest of my life. But then the monsters showed up and it wasn't long before her children started getting hurt. She thought it was me hurting her children, and that they made up stories about monsters because they were afraid of me. She started isolating them from me, telling them that they were not allowed to be alone with me. Her kind heart stopped her form kicking me out but I felt responsible and I knew I couldn't guarantee their safety with monsters always chasing after me. So I ran away, in the beginning I only had a few yen so I learned quickly that I needed to ration out my savings, and there were people who took pity on me and gave me money but I still rationed. Nevertheless there were also people who were kind enough to take me in. But it wouldn't be long before the monsters would show up again, and once again I would be isolated from their children or kicked out. Up until about a month ago I was sticking to the familiar the streets of Kagamino City, then something in my heart started pulling me in the direction of Karakura Town. And here I am." He was silent as he absorbed my story.

"So how old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"Same age as my son, it's too bad he's off somewhere or I'd let you meet him." He stood up with a groan, "Now, if you want you a take a bath, I'll find a place for you to sleep."

"Wait…what do you mean?" I asked wide eyed.

"Come on did you really think I was going to treat you and then just kick you out the door. Sorry that's not how ol' Isshin works. Now follow me." I quickly stood up and followed in back outside, around the building and into another door. The door was obviously the main door of his house, for I was now standing in what could only be call and entry hall. Shoes were scattered in the corner where people had merely kicked them off and two little coats hung on the wall. We turned the corner and I found myself standing in a very long hallway.

"That hallway right there leads into the living area of the house." He stated pointing to a doorway on my right, I looked in and saw an extremely short hallway with a door at the end. I looked up in time to see Mr. Kurosaki's feet disappear on the stairs and rushed after him. "The first door is my son, Ichigo's bedroom, and the one at the end is my daughters', Yuzu and Karin's room. They'd be asleep right about now so let's go back down stairs." I followed silently trying to absorb and memorize every detail. Back on the first floor he lead me through the hallway that he had pointed out earlier, "the door on your right is the bathroom, it's small but it does its job well." He opened the door at the end and gestured me through. "The kitchen is on your right, feel free to grab a snack anytime. The dining room is just beyond that. To your left is the living room, and that door just behind the couch is my bedroom. So there you have it your new abode, I know it's not much but its home." I smiled, to someone who had been living on the streets for about two years this was a paradise. "Now you can go take a shower in the bathroom I just showed you while I figure out all the arrangements." It didn't feel so much like a suggestion as it did an order.

When I closed the door and was sure he was out of ear shot I broke down and cried in sheer happiness. Here was a man who knew nothing about me except the fact that I saw and attracted monsters yet he was still willing to take me in. I stood up and looked in the mirror, the girl I saw staring back at me looked pathetic. She was thin almost unhealthily so, her ice blue eyes were lifeless, her clothes were torn stain and just plain dirty, and the dark reddish-brown bun of hair on top of her head was falling apart. I reached up and released my hair from the two hair-ties that were holding it up and it fell in an oily mass down to my butt. Not once in the two years since I had left my last family had I ever had a haircut, my hair was board straight due to the weight. I pulled my back to look at the bottom layers, sure enough my hair was about two shades darker underneath, and my only guess was that the sun had naturally bleached the top layers of my hair. There was a knock on the door and I jumped. "Kimiko are you alright?" Mr. Kurosaki called through the door.

"I'm fine I called back." Hastily tying my hair back up ashamed before opening the door. He handed me a pair of blue sweat pants and a black t-shirt, "they're my son's," he explained, " I figured you would be too tall for my daughters' clothes, and I figured if you were skinnier than Ichigo you could always tighten the string in the waist band of the pants. "Thank-you…for everything." I felt tears come to my eyes again, and I quickly blinked them away. He was going out of his way to make sure I was comfortable and I felt so guilty on the inside, "I'm still working out the sleeping arrangements so why don't you hurry and take your shower so you can get a good night's rest." I nodded getting ready to shut the door, "Wait, one more thing I can see it in your face that you feel like your inconveniencing us but you're not. My late-wife and I always wanted to have more children but we didn't get the chance."

"I'm so sorry" I whispered. He simply shrugged, "now with that being said don't be afraid to ask for anything, and also be sure to take a nice _hot_ shower it will help you to relax." I nodded closing the door as he walked away, how had he known that I was planning on taking a cold shower so as not to abuse his kindness? It was scary but I shrugged it off, once again releasing my hair and stepping into the shower.

He had been right, The hot water relaxed all of my sore muscles and had simply felt good on my rain chilled body. I once again looked at myself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. There were subtle differences in my reflection but they seemed to make me a whole new person. I was still thin but it was hidden under the extremely baggy t-shirt, My eye's had regained a little bit of life, and my hair though still extremely long was clean and shiny after the thorough towel drying I had given it.

When I walked through the door that lead to the kitchen area I found the lights on and Mr. Kurosaki leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms folded and his head tilted down as if he was sleeping. I closed the door quietly, but the click it made seemed to pull him out of his trance. He looked me over once and nodded his head smiling, "I knew there was human in there somewhere." He chuckled and I blushed. "I've decided that you'll sleep in my son's bed tonight, he won't be back until tomorrow evening and that will give me some more time to figure out all of the sleeping arrangements."

"But won't he be mad?" I stammered

"Nonsense what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides if I raised him right, and I'm pretty sure I have, he's the kind of gentleman who would be more than happy to let you sleep in his bed. but before you do go to bed I have one thing I want to do," He picked up a digital camera from off the counter and pointed it at me, I smiled and was blinded by the flash. " I wanted a picture for my album, I like to document things like this so that when I'm old and can't even remember my own name I can look back and see all that happened in my life. Now it's one o'clock in the morning and we could both use some sleep after all the excitement tonight, off to bed with you." He turned me around and pushed me towards the door. As I was closing the door I heard him say, "Good-night Kimiko, sleep tight."

"Good night, Mr. Kurosaki," I replied closing the door behind me. When I finally got upstairs, I took a deep breath outside of Ichigo's bedroom then walked in and turned on the light. It was what I assumed would be a typical teenage boys bedroom. A simply patterned comforter on a twin bed that was shoved under the window on the wall across from the door, a desk shoved against the right hand wall, a TV on the opposite and shelves next to it. It was however on one of the shelves that I say something peculiar, a stuffed lion. I never imagined that a seventeen year old boy would have stuffed lion displayed so openly in his room. I walked over and picked it up, but immediately dropped it. I could have sworn I say one of his ears twitch, I picked it up gingerly by the arm and wiggled the ear I saw twitch looking to see if there was some sort of machinery inside of it. I shook my head and laughed at myself, before putting the lion back on its shelf. I then walked back to light switch and threw the room into darkness. When I got on the bed I didn't get under the covers, I didn't feel like it was right of me to. I felt more tears silently run down my face and I quickly wiped them away before they fell onto the bed.

* * *

><p>I watched Kimiko close the door behind her and waited until I heard her footsteps upstairs before I went into my bedroom to my computer. I pulled the memory card from the camera and slid it into the computer, then waited while the computer loaded my pictures. I looked over at the picture of Masaki and picked it up, "It seems our family is growing, Masaki. First Rukia and now Kimiko, poor Ichigo and I aren't going to stand a chance with all of these girls living here." The computer chimed informing me that all of my pictures had been transferred, I quickly scrolled down to the last pictured and ordered the computer to print it. As I heard the printer come to life I grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair then went and snagged the picture off of the printer.<p>

As I reached the main entry hall I made quick decision to go upstairs and check on the girls. I went to Yuzu and Karin first silently opening their door and poking my head in. Both were sound asleep, Yuzu was curled on her side as always and Karin was spread out as if she were making a snow angel. I smiled and closed the door quietly behind me. I stared at Ichigo's bedroom door for a second before opening it silently. Kimiko was laying on her stomach and was obviously dead asleep. She looked so helpless and cute; Ichigo's clothes were enormous on her. Her toes barely peeked out of the legs on the sweatpants, and the t-shirt could have been a dress on her. She shivered once and brought her arms in closer to her body, and that was when I truly noticed that she was sleeping on top of Ichigo's blankets instead of under them. I sighed and walked over to the bed and carefully pulled the blanket from under her and laid it back over her. A piece of hair fell over her face and I gently brushed it back. I was sure I knew who she really was but how had she ended up in our time? Why was she aging like a human? And the big question, what had frightened her father so badly that made him decide to leave the soul society? I grabbed a piece of paper from Ichigo's desk, wrote a quick note, taped it to the door and left the room as soundlessly as I had entered.

It was still lightly raining when I got outside, but I didn't care I was on a mission. I had questions and I was sure that only one man would be able to answer them. So holding the folded picture in my pocket I started to make my way to Kisuke Urahara's shop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kisuke Urahara open the damn door!" I shouted once again banging my hand against the wood. I heard a soft shuffling of feet behind the door and stepped back as it slid open. "You do realize we have children sleeping here, don't you Isshin Kurosaki?" Kisuke said groggily.

"Well maybe if you would answer the door the first time someone knocked you wouldn't have any problems."

"It's two o'clock in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah we can stand out here and argue about my timing or we can go inside and you can try to answer some questions." He looked at me for a second, "Why couldn't this wait until business hours?"

"Because it involves the Takashi Family"

"When you say Takashi are you—"

"Referring to the extinct noble family, yes"

"Come inside, I'm going to go wake Yoruichi." I went to the very back of the shop and sat down at the small circular table. Shortly after Kisuke re-entered with a naked Yoruichi following behind, "Would you put some damn clothes on Yoruichi, jeez!" I demanded looking away.

"Like father like son. You act as if you've never seen a naked woman before, Isshin." She taunted, but grabbed a robe all the same.

"Shut-up! And my son and I are nothing alike."

"Alright you two settle down. Now Isshin explain why you're here." Kisuke said putting some water on to boil. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the folded picture. "I need to ask about her." I said passing the picture to Kisuke. He opened it while Yoruichi looked over his shoulder, "Okay? What about her?"

"Is there any possibility that she might be Kimiko Takashi? The one who went missing in the world of the living about a hundred years ago that everyone assumed was dead." I had barely noticed that Yoruichi had stepped out of the room until she returned holding a picture frame in her hand. She took the picture that Kisuke was holding out of his hand and laid it and her picture on the table. Her picture was one of her with two children who were about eleven years old in human years. The boy I recognized as Byakuya Kuchiki and the other was Kimiko Takashi. She thoroughly scanned the pictures, then "When did you take this picture?" she asked.

"An hour or so ago. I found her in the streets outside of the clinic. She was being chased by a hollow and passed out from hunger. I killed the hollow and treated her, now she is asleep at my house. She says her name is Kimiko, she has no memories earlier than the age of thirteen, she cannot remember her last name, and she says she's seventeen."

"Well then she can't be Kimiko Takashi no matter how close the resemblance is. We've talked about soul ageing in the past and if we're correct and a soul reaper or soul ages about ten time slower than a human she would need to at least look at least twenty-three, but she looks seventeen in this picture. " she said matter-of-factly

"There's more, when I treated her if felt as though there was a…wall of sorts existing between her body and her soul. It felt like a form of Kido. Everyone knows that her father Nario Takashi was a master at Kido and was often referred to as a genius. Is there any way he might have developed a Kido that would seal the soul and cause it to age at the pace of a human?"

"That is a possibility," Kisuke commented, "however Kimiko and her father went missing almost a hundred years ago. If her memory only goes back to four years ago, then how would she have jumped a hundred years into the future?"

"I thought about that on the way here. When Kimiko Takashi was thirteen she and Byakuya were in their first year at Soul Reaper Academy, and it was only a few months after joining that she and her father disappeared. Meaning she would not have learned how to handle a hell butterfly. If when they entered the Senkaimon and were chased down and caught by the cleaner, she and her father might have been pushed a century into the future because of it."

"But her body wouldn't have been able to take the strain of having been moved forward a hundred years." Yoruichi pointed out.

"Unless, he developed another Kido in case such a situation happened. A Kido that would protect her soul as it was hurled through a century." We all sat in silence as we thought through everything.

"What I want to know," Kisuke said, "Is why did Nario suddenly pull his daughter from the academy and leave for the world of the living?"

"We may never know," Yoruichi replied, "but the more I think about it the more I'm starting to believe that his girl is Kimiko Takashi. So what should we do? Should we try and break the Kido?"

"No!" I stated firmly, "I don't believe that she lost her memories naturally, I think Nario might have suppressed her memories for some reason. If he wanted his daughter to grow up as a human then I'm going to respect his wishes. I'm going to let her stay at my house as long as she wants and I'm going to enroll her in school today so that Ichigo can watch her. She can't control the release of her spiritual pressure, just as Ichigo can't, and that's going to attract a lot of hollows which means she's going to need protection at all times."

"And how do you plan on enrolling her, you don't have any official papers for her." Kisuke pointed out.

"I plan to do it the same way that Rukia and the others get enrolled, just a little memory tweaking."

* * *

><p>The sun pierced through my closed eyelids turning them red. I shielded my face with my hand and rolled over. "Wait!" I yelled sitting up suddenly, I was so close the edge of the bed that I tumbled out and landing with a loud <em>thud<em> on the hardwood floor. "Ow." I groaned. I looked around at the room I was in for a second, before completely remembering the night before. I stood up stretching and saw a green comforter slide off my body. I looked down at it quizzically, for I distinctly remembered falling asleep on top of the comforter since it wasn't my bed, my only guess was that Mr. Kurosaki had checked on me in the night and pulled the blanket over me. I smiled; it felt nice to know that someone cared. I looked at the clock on the desk, and immediately felt guilty as I saw that it was about one-thirty in the afternoon. I began to walk out of the room to find Mr. Kurosaki, when I saw a note on the door with "Kimiko" in big bold letters at the top. I pulled it off the door and read: "Kimiko, I'm going out for the morning I should be back before my daughters get home from school. If my son gets home before I do however, try to persuade him that you're my guest. Make yourself at home and I'll see you later."

I stared at the note for quite some time trying to decipher the his meaning of the word persuade, it almost sounded as if this Ichigo was violent or maybe just not very trusting. I turned around and made sure that his room was back exactly the way it had been before I spent the night in it, then proceeded downstairs and into the living area. I stood in the doorway for a while trying to decide what to do. I wasn't quite hungry, and I didn't want to sit around lazily. After thinking it over I decided to repay Mr. Kurosaki's kindness by doing dome cleaning. I went into the kitchen and saw used dishes in the sink, and immediately went to work washing them. After that I looked under the sink and found some cleaning products and some scrubbing brushes with labels designating their cleaning purpose on the back. I picked up the one labeled floor and a bottle of cleaner. When I moved those out of the way I also found a dustpan and hand broom. Not knowing where I might find a full sized broom I opted to use the smaller one. Taking almost a half hour the sweeping was the worst part. Then with the sweat pant rolled up above my knees I began scrubbing the floor, I made little pictures in the suds with the brush and then scrubbed them away while also singing quietly. Once I was finished I looked under the kitchen sink and found a washcloth and began drying the floor with the washcloth under my foot. I stood in the doorway and admired my handy work with a content sigh. My knees were sore and my hands were red but it felt good to help Mr. Kurosaki out even if my contribution was small. I heard the front door open and leaned back to peer down the hall. Mr. Kurosaki Rounded the corner and I smiled, "Hey, you're awake." He said smiling back walking down the hall with what looked like a uniform laid over his arm..

"Yup, thank-you so much for letting me sleep here last night I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I was more than happy to lend you an empty bed." We both walked into the living area, Mr. Kurosaki looked around and noticed the bucket of soapy water and the rest of my cleaning supplies. "Have you been cleaning all morning?"

"No, only for about an hour. Unfortunately, that's about how long I've been up, I'm sorry for sleeping in so late."

"You didn't have to clean the house you could have just grabbed a snack and sat down and watched T.V"

"Well…this is my way of saying thank you for letting me spend the night." I explained blushing.

"You make it sound as though I'm kicking you out the way you keep saying 'spend the night'." He stated, I looked at him quizzically trying not to make more out of his words than what he was saying and raise my hopes. He smiled handing me the clothing that was hanging over his arm, "This is for you, I had to make an estimate on your clothing size…if it doesn't fit we can always get you a new one tomorrow."

"Did you…" Words failed me as my throat closed up with emotion.

"I'll explain it all when my kids get home, I don't like to explain things more than once." I nodded and hugged him, it wasn't my normal policy to hug people I barely knew but Mr. Kurosaki was bringing out a new side of me. He hugged me back awkwardly. "Thank-you so much." I whispered trying to stop my tears; no one would ever see me cry. When I was sure that my eyes weren't glazed I pulled away and smiled broadly. Just then the front door opened again, Mr. Kurosaki turned toward the sound expectantly while I hid myself behind him wondering if it was his son. The door opened and I saw two girls of about thirteen walk through. "Hey dad," they said in unison, one of the girls had black hair like her father that she wore in a pony-tail while the other had sandy blond hair that she pinned in little pig-tails with two strawberry shaped clips. The sandy haired girl went into the kitchen and started pulling down bowls, while the black haired girl threw her school bag on the couch. It was then that she noticed me, "Dad, did you do the dishes?" the sandy-haired girl asked finally looking directly at her father and then she too saw me. I moved even more behind Mr. Kurosaki as my shyness got the best of me, he cleared his throat and grabbed my arm gently pulling me next to him and put and arm around my shoulders trying to comfort me, "This is Kimiko." He said, shaking my shoulders, "Kimiko this is Karin, and that's Yuzu" he pointed to each of the girls as he introduced us. The sandy-haired girl, Yuzu gave me a short bow and smiled, while Karin just stared at me, "She's a little young for you don't ya think, dad." Karin stated, sounding disgusted. I blushed while Mr. Kurosaki did what I could only describe as over exaggerated crying, "Karin how could you accuse your father of having a romantic relationship with this girl." He stumbled toward her, but she kicked him in the face, "Because I wouldn't put it past you, you perverted old geezer!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>"Explain to me again why you couldn't give your report to the old man without me." I complained stretching as we walked along the river heading back home.<p>

"Because you were the one that did the most damage to Karakura, I wasn't going to get reprimanded for your stupidity again." Rukia explained haughtily.

"Gee thanks, I feel like our friendship has really reached a new level." I replied sarcastically, The word friendship felt weird, maybe it was the fact that while she was gone I had begun to realize that I loved her.

"Ha, do realize that if I received a yen for every time that I got chewed out because of you I could afford an apartment instead of living with you in your stingy old house."

"No one's forcing you to stay there you know." I muttered

"Yeah right, without me you would never know when a hollow showed up, no offense but you really suck at detecting spiritual pressure."

"Yeah, yeah" This felt good, the familiar banter was welcome after almost seventeen months of unwanted separation. I looked down at Rukia, it was hard to believe that she was here and that I could see her. After losing my spiritual pressure I had forced myself to learn how to live without her, only to find out that she was like an echo in my heart that wouldn't fade. In the seventeen months that we had been separated a lot had changed about her. Even though she was right about my sucking at detecting spiritual pressure it was easy for me to feel hers, and even though she kept it suppressed I could tell that she had grown in strength…and in height. Though not by much, she was still very short; the top of her head only reached about six inches below my shoulder. She had cut her hair to chin length, and her usually round face had thinned out quite a bit. But her personality had not changed and that was a welcome relief, I wouldn't have changed her even if I had the power to. "By the way this is or you." She said tossing something small and wooden at me. I caught it in one hand and understood what it was the moment I felt a rush of air blow past me separating my soul from my body. "Damn it!" I groaned grabbing my body before it hit the ground, "Would you be more careful when throwing stuff like that at me." I complained getting back in my body, I carefully picked up what I recognized as a substitute soul reaper badge. "it's not my fault you caught it with the front side pressed to your skin, you needed a new one and I gave it to you. You're lucky that I thought to ask Captain Ukitake for a replacement before we…" She stopped abruptly as we turned onto my street, "Rukia? Are you alright?"

"Can't you feel it? There's spiritual pressure coming from your house."

"Probably just my dad he hasn't been suppressing his spiritual pressure all that often lately."

"No, this isn't his. It's different and very unfamiliar; also it's at the level of maybe a third seat or a lieutenant at the most." When she mentioned the level I reached out and consciously tried to detect it. She was right it was pretty powerful and unfamiliar; obviously not someone in the thirteen court guard squads. I began to worry, past experience had taught me not to ignore spiritual pressures of this level.

Rukia and I ran the rest of way home, and when we were finally in front of the clinic I let out a sigh of relief. Nothing was wrong, everything was fine. The fact that the Clinic was unharmed meant that the Spiritual Pressure didn't belong to a hollow. "So if it isn't a hollow then, who does this spiritual pressure belong to?" Rukia asked quietly.

"Let's find out." I answered as I opened the door.

* * *

><p>"Karin, dad, stop! We have a visitor!" Yuzu pleaded with her sister and father while I watched wide eyed. The serious man that I met last night had been replaced by this goofy father. I started giggling which then turned into full laughter, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me as I doubled over in laughter, "I'm sorry!" I gasped. Just then the door opened with a bang, and my smile faded. The orange haired man in the door had a scowl on face that looked absolutely natural there. He was intimidatingly tall and it didn't help that his brown eyes stared into mine coldly. I found that it became harder to breathe, similar to the sensation I felt the night before when I was chased by the monster. However just as suddenly as it had come it faded as a hand reached around and grabbed the man's arm. He walked in the room slowly, and I subconsciously matched his slow pace walking in the opposite direction until I ran into the wall. I small woman followed in behind him, she had short black hair and striking violet eyes. This was all observed out of my peripheral vision for I could not unlock my gaze from the man's. It felt like we stood there for an hour while in reality it was mere seconds, and it was only broken when someone jumped in and kicked the man yelling "Welcome home, Ichigo!"<p>

Ichigo crumpled onto the floor, and it was then that I noticed the man who had kicked Ichigo was Mr. Kurosaki. "Damn it dad! What's going on?" He yelled as he jumped back to his feet.

"Well, now that everyone is here I can make my announcement!" He declared rubbing his hands together.

"You're going to marry her are you, dad?" Karin called from the couch.

"No, this is the newest member of our family, your new sister…Kimiko Kurosaki!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sister?" Yuzu asked wide-eyed. The room was filled with shocked faces my own among the Kurosaki's, the only one who didn't look amazed was Mr. Kurosaki. He simply smiled as if he was proud of himself. "Alright old man, explain." Karin demanded from the couch.

"What do you mean? I adopted Kimiko because it was the only way I could enroll her in school."

"But Mr. Kurosaki," I spoke up timidly an faltered when everyone turned to stare at me, but I took a deep breath and continued, "You only met me last night, how could you get an adoption approved of in less than a day."

"I pulled the 'you-owe-me-a-favor' card on a friend in the business and voila instant adoption." I didn't really believe it but I had no right to call him out.

"Dad let's go out into the hall." Ichigo said

"But Ichigo…"

"Now old man" Ichigo demanded grabbing his dad by the ear and dragging him out the door with Rukia close behind. I was left alone with Karin and Yuzu who both stared at me wonderingly. "I like the idea of having an older sister. " Yuzu piped up, "Don't you agree, Karin?"

Karin merely shrugged, "I don't know, we don't know anything about her. Leave it to dad to pull a stunt like this." It was silent again, I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure of what. "I like sports." I said going with my gut, Karin's eyes grew wide giving me the strength to continue "I also like drawing, writing, reading, dancing…" I continued rambling until my throat felt like it was going to split apart.

"You'll fit in just fine." Yuzu said smiling widely.

* * *

><p>"Alright dad explain, who is that girl? What is that girl? Why is that girl here? And what the hell did you do to get her adopted?" I watched as Ichigo stood in the tiny hallway with his arms crossed and the permanent scowl etching deeper into his face. His dad leaned against the wall rubbing his ear, "Like I said, her name is Kimiko. She was being chased by a hollow last night and I rescued her. She has no memory earlier than ten years old, she's been in and out of families since she constantly runs away because her high spiritual pressure attracts all sorts of hollows and puts the family's children in danger." It was obvious that Mr. Kurosaki was serious, which was rarity. Unfortunately, Ichigo looked like he was about to bust a vein in his temple, though I wasn't sure why, "Ichigo?" I asked timidly.<p>

"Hold on a second Rukia. So let me get this straight dad, you just met this girl last night, she gives you some crack pot story about amnesia, she has uncontrollable spiritual pressure that attracts hollows and you just decide to adopt her. And speaking of the adoption, you didn't explain how that happened."

"Isn't it obvious Ichigo?" I stated exasperatedly, "He modified someone's memory with a Kikanshinki and in their confusion he made them believe that he'd filed for an adoption a long time ago." Mr. Kurosaki grinned guiltily, "But it was more work than that!" He insisted, "I had to really pitch a fit and cry, And Yoruichi had to sneak into the building …" he wavered at the glare from his son.

"And I suppose you got this Kiki-thing from Urahara didn't you?" Mr. Kurosaki nodded slowly. Suddenly we heard laughter from the living room, I recognized Yuzu's high titter and Karin's pure laugh but Kimiko's was completely different. A nice blend of a girl-ish giggle and a chuckle, in simple words it was warming to the heart and I had to wonder how many chances Kimiko got to share her laughter with the world.

"Dad, let me ask you one thing, why? Why did you do this?" Ichigo asked softly

Mr. Kurosaki's face became serious again, "Because she's alone and scared and if something were to happen to me I would hope that someone in the soul society would go through all the trouble I had to today to help Yuzu and Karin." I chigo seemed taken aback by his father's answer while I felt my heart constrict. "Ichigo, I want you to keep a close eye on Kimiko and protect her like you would your sisters or Rukia." Ichigo seemed to think about it for a second before finally nodding, Mr. Kurosaki smiled broadly "Now we have to go shopping! Poor Kimiko can't walk around in your clothes forever Ichigo." Mr. Kurosaki chuckled at the thought, while Ichigo distinctly shuddered.

* * *

><p>My heart just wouldn't stop sprinting, it almost hurt, but I was willing to take the pain if it meant this happiness I felt. We walked up and down the streets, Karin and Yuzu lead the way pulling me by the hand, Ichigo and Rukia followed closely behind talking softy to each other, and Mr. Kurosaki brought up the rear since he was weighed down by our shopping bags. I looked back at him feeling guilty.<p>

"Mr. Kurosaki, I can carry my bags it's no big deal." I insisted. He simply shook his head, I sighed if this was how their family worked I wasn't quite sure if I could get used to it. I was so used to taking care of myself that I felt my stomach turn over every time Mr. Kurosaki pulled out his wallet to pay for my items. I always went to the clearance racks first only to be dragged over to the latest and greatest fashions by Yuzu, Karin, and sometimes even Rukia. I sighed, maybe I just needed to give in and enjoy myself.

I heard Ichigo laugh behind me and I looked back to see Ichigo smiling broadly. Then a déjà vu feeling came over me, it was like I had seen him and that smile somewhere before. Suddenly it felt like something was squeezing my brain, and I gasped in pain grabbing my head. "Kimiko, are you okay?" Karin asked worried, but just as fast as the pain came it left, "I'm fine." I reassured her smiling.

"What happened?" Mr. Kurosaki asked standing next to me.

I stared at him wide-eyed wondering how he had shown up by my side so quickly in the first place "My head just started hurting. I'm fine though, the pain is gone now." I said. Mr. Kurosaki looked me over once then smiled, "Well okay, as long as you're alright that's all that matters. How about you pick our next destination?" he wasn't so much asking as he was insisting. And I racked my brain for some excuse not to choose. "Uh, well I'm not really sure. I don't know the town that well." I stammered quickly. I didn't like making decisions for other people, I was always afraid that I would make the wrong choice.

"There's the sports store." Karin suggested.

"Or we could look at some dresses." Yuzu hinted longingly.

"We could go look at some clothes for casual wear." Rukia piped up.

"Or we could take her to get a haircut." Ichigo mumbled and Rukia elbowed him in the side.

"I've got it, would you like to get haircut, Kimiko?" Mr. Kurosaki cried.

"I just said that!" Ichigo protested, Mr. Kurosaki ignored him looking down at me eagerly. I reached up and touched my hair that I had once again thrown into a large bun. Maybe my long hair was the reason behind my head-ache; after all it was heavy and pulling at my head. "Sure." Yuzu immediately started pulling me in the direction of the nearest hair salon. Yuzu and Karin started pulling out magazines trying to help me decide on what kind of hair style I wanted. In the end we determined that I should get it cut just below my shoulders with a few layers added and my bangs were to get cut to chin length so I could where them off to the side. I looked in the mirror at the hairdresser as she pulled out my hair ties letting my hair tumble down. I saw her eyes go wide and she didn't waste any time. Karin stood next to me asking about what kind of sports I liked and if I was any good at soccer, while Yuzu would ask me about sewing, and what kinds of food I liked. It was nice to think that they were becoming comfortable with me enough to want to know me, but their brother (_our_ brother) didn't seem to want to get to know me in any way. I looked in the mirror and could see him sitting next to Rukia and their heads were bent towards each other whispering about something. He seemed to feel me staring at him and he looked up at me catching my gaze in the mirror. I quickly diverted my gaze and looked down at my hands. A few minutes later the hairdresser turned off her blow dryer with a flourish, "There you go dear, you're all finished." she unsnapped the cape and quickly added some last minute styling to my hair. I looked at the girl in the mirror, so different form the girl I had seen last night. The blue eyes were still the same though they had some sparkle in them, her cheeks were flushed pink with joy, and her hair reached down about four inches past her shoulder. But instead of being straight my hair was a mixture between wavy and curly. "Do you like it?" Yuzu asked.

"I love it!" I assured her, "I just forgot that my hair was curly, it's been so long since it was this short." Yuzu smiled broadly and once again took my hand leading me to the front of the shop, "Ta-da!" She announced, waving her arms like she was showcasing a car. "You look beautiful Kimiko!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Yeah, you look nice." Ichigo said approvingly.

"Nice?" Mr. Kurosaki cried pulling out his wallet, "Rukia's right you look beautiful. Don't listen to my idiot son he doesn't know what he's talking about." I blushed and looked once more in the mirror, I looked a felt like a whole new person.

* * *

><p>When we got back home it was almost five o'clock. Yuzu ran into the kitchen to start preparing dinner, while Karin begged Kimiko to play soccer with her. Kimiko agreed and they both rushed upstairs with Kimiko's new clothes to change into something more suitable for playing soccer. Ichigo stared after Kimiko; no he was glaring at her. "Ichigo?" I whispered<p>

"I can't figure her out, what is she?" he contemplated quietly. I sighed taking his hand and lead him up to his bedroom. I closed the door softly behind me as he walked in and sat down on his bed. He still looked angry and I pulled at my heart, was this how Byakuya felt when he found me and adopted me? Unsure about me, unsure about the future? Did he look as angry as Ichigo did right now?

I had constantly watched Kimiko while we were shopping. She would be smiling and laughing with her new sisters, but when she would catch Ichigo's eyes and see his scowl her smile would fade away and she would look as if she were about to cry. I could relate to her, it had taken over forty years for Byakuya and to become as close as we were now. It had taken forty years for him to accept me as his sister. And it was all because of Ichigo, who sat here now looking as if he were about to murder someone. "Ichigo…"

"What was my dad thinking; she has abnormally high spiritual pressure for crying out loud. For all we know she could be waiting to kill us all."

"Ichigo, that's going a little far don't you think? I would be the first to tell you if something was off about Kimiko. And there isn't I've had years of experience on telling the difference between threatening spiritual pressures and regular ones. Kimiko's is normal. Don't forget _you _have high spiritual pressure too. Higher than hers, and yet I didn't doubt your pure intentions once." Ichigo hung his head guiltily, and I softy padded over to his bed. I reached down and cradled his face in my hands. "I want you to promise me something, Ichigo." I felt hot tears burn the back of my throat and I swallowed, "Please, please treat her like you would your sisters. Don't give her the cold shoulder. Please just give her a chance." I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. Ichigo reached up and wiped the tears away softly, he pressed his palm to my cheek and I leaned in to it feeling his warmth.

"I promise, Rukia." He vowed softly.

* * *

><p>AN PLease don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – This chapter in my opinion starts out awful but I promise it gets better. I lay out the plot and we get to learn a little more about Kimiko's past. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and added this to their watch list, it lets me know that people do like this story and that I should continue plus it just makes me smile in general, thank-you!

* * *

><p>"You should play soccer for the school!" Karin cried excitedly. I laughed and ruffled her black hair as we walked back home from the soccer field. "I don't know they may already have a full team." She shook her head smiling as if she knew some unknown secret, "Nope! I know for a fact they don't. The teams forward broke her leg and the captain is going to hold some try outs this week to replace her."<p>

"And how did you come by this piece of information?"

"I know the captain personally I used to play soccer with her little brother and she would always come to the games and watch us. She still likes to watch me and she said that I was so good she wouldn't be surprised if I became captain of the high school team after she graduates in two years." She beamed proudly up at me.

"I don't know if I'm really that good."

"Are you kidding? You're even better than my friend Toshiro-" She stopped abruptly and I saw her frown. I wondered who this Toshiro person was but I figured it wasn't my place to pry. We walked the rest of the way home in silence. "We're home!" She shouted as she opened the door to the living room. Ichigo looked over the back of the couch where he and Rukia were sitting watching T.V and smiled broadly at us, "Hey guys." The smile caught me off guard; this couldn't possibly be the same man who scowled at me all through our shopping trip. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me close; instinctively I slammed my elbow back hitting the person in the gut. I turned around frantically my eyes going wide when I saw Mr. Kurosaki doubled over on the floor. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, "A-are you alright M-Mr. Kurosaki?"

"It's good to know I won't have to worry about you so much." He gasped. Karin, Rukia and Ichigo all laughed while Yuzu was busy at the stove her little shoulders shaking with silent laughter. "I like her more every minute!" Ichigo proclaimed as he pushed of the couch to inspect the scene, I felt a blush creep into my cheek and I quickly looked down hiding behind my hair. "I'm so sorry Mr. Kurosaki." I mumbled holding out my hand to help him up.

"It's fine." He brushing my hand aside standing up, he grinned broadly and clapped me on the back sending me stumbling forward a couple of steps. Ichigo moved forward as if to catch me, but it wasn't necessary, I got my footing back and felt my face get even redder as the blood rushed to my face. I was saved from my humiliating display when the door bell rang, Mr. Kurosaki leapt like a happy little boy out of the room chanting something that sounded like, "They're here!"

We all exchanged confused glances before Ichigo followed his dad out of the room, "What the-!" We all heard him shout and scrambled out the door to see what was happening. We worked to look around Ichigo as he stood in the doorway that lead to the hall. Workers filed past carrying two very large boxes past the door and up the stair, "If you guys could just lean them against the wall up there we can take care of the rest." Mr. Kurosaki instructed as more workers filed past this time carrying mattresses. Once the workers were finished and gone Mr. Kurosaki sprinted up the stairs like a kid on Christmas morning. We all followed warily, and saw him pushing the boxes and mattresses into Yuzu and Karin's room. "What is this?" Yuzu asked peeking around her brother. "Bunk beds" Mr. Kurosaki grunted pushing against the last box, "there aren't enough rooms in the house, so I figured you girls could sleep on bunk beds."

"I call top bunk!" Karin shouted suddenly, Ichigo chuckled once at his sisters outburst then walked into the room to help his dad. We all followed suit and before long we were all sitting on the floor arguing about the proper assembly of the beds.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo and Rukia will help you become familiar with the school; I insisted that you be put in their class so that they could help you as much as possible." My dad explained, we were all sitting at the table eating dinner. I saw Kimiko blush furiously and she bent her head down mumbling, "Thank-you Mr. Kurosaki." It was weird but I was beginning to pick up on her little habits, such as whenever she was embarrassed she would hide behind her hair. The more IO learned about the girl the less I was inclined to think that she was any sort of danger, but there was still that little bit of doubt in the back of my mind.<p>

Suddenly my dad got very stern and looked directly at Kimiko, "Can you do me favor, please call me Isshin or dad I don't care which. Mr. Kurosaki sounds too formal and you're like one of my daughters now." I watched as Kimiko peeked out from behind her hair turn even redder and muttered "Yes I-Isshin" I could tell she wasn't very comfortable and I decided to save her from my father's embarrassing antics. "Don't worry about school so much it'll all come easy, as long as you know where the classroom and the bathroom are you'll be fine." I threw in wink to try and get her to loosen up, but all it did was make her blush harder. "And if you have any trouble with the school work Ichigo and I will be more than happy to help you." Rukia added, "He may not look it but Ichigo is actually very smart, he's ranked in the top half of the class." It was my turn to blush now. It wasn't a habit of mine to go around bragging about how good my grades were. I lightly kicked Rukia under the table and she retaliated with a hard kick to my shin, "Gah!" I exclaimed at the sharp pain that shot up my leg, "Ichi are you alright?" Yuzu asked genuinely worried, "I'm fine Yuzu I just got this pain in my leg. I think it might be Ruki Myalgia" I saw Rukia glare at my wit, "What's that?" Yuzu asked

"It's like regular Myalgia but it's really annoying and often occurs without a reason. It will go away for a while only to come back with a vengeance." I smirked and Rukia kicked me again, somehow she was able to hit the exact same spot twice which made the pain even worse. "You know I don't think I've ever heard of Ruki Myalgia, where did you hear the term?" My dad asked obviously just trying to embarrass me, but I was quick, "Rukia introduced the term to me the very first time we met."

"Well he was being pathetic because he was apparently in so much pain, so I figured he should know why he was feeling it." I rolled my eyes and focused on my dinner.

After dinner Rukia and I went upstairs to my room Rukia immediately went to sit on my bed and I took the desk chair, "There I made a conscious effort to be nice to her." I said teasingly.

"I think you might have poured it on a little strong, she seemed more terrified by your smile than your scowl. Though I can hardly blame her." I scowled and she laughed before turning serious, "No I'm thankful, I just remember how difficult it was for Byakuya and me when I was first adopted." I was quite surprised it wasn't like Rukia to wear her heart on her sleeve and I wasn't sure of what to make of it. We were quiet for a minute each lost in our own thoughts, "So what do you think of her?" I asked,

"Honestly there's not much to think. There's something strange about her there's no doubt about it but I can't quite put my finger on it. It would be easier if I just knew something about her past, for instance maybe she's like the fullbringers or she could even be like you."

"Like me?"

"Yeah you know half soul reaper half human. You're obviously not the only one, I mean Ginjo was one too, so it almost makes me wonder how many more people like you there are in this world."

"Is there any way you could do some research and see if there were any Soul reapers that might have mentioned having a child with a human."

"I don't think so, because if she is half human she could have been conceived at any time while a soul reaper was on a mission in the world of the living. And since there's always at least one soul reaper in a town the parent could be any number of people." She sighed, "But I am really curious about her, so I don't think I'm going to leave until I find out something about her."

"How long are you stationed here?" I asked realizing she had never said "Until after graduation, my mission is basically to assist you in becoming a better soul reaper."

"What does the old man hope to accomplish by making me a better soul reaper."

She seemed to consider her word carefully before answering, "He's really disappointed in Central Forty-six. He was hoping they would sentence Aizen to death so that we wouldn't ever have to worry about him again. But as you know he's only been sentenced to twenty thousand years in Muken. After a long meeting with the Captains and Lieutenants we came to the conclusion that he might break out."

"But his powers are sealed."

"Urahara even admitted that the kido invented by him was a bit shaky. He hadn't practiced with it very long and therefore it was sort of incomplete. He's not sure if will break and if it does he's not sure of when. All we know is that we need to be prepared and in the last battle you were the only one that stood a chance against him. We hope that with more training you'll be able to fight him without using Mugetsu if and when the time comes. Everyone is training really hard so that maybe they can help you but everyone knows that you're going to be the only one that can kill him."

"That's a lot of pressure."

"Yeah but we know you can handle it…I know you can handle it." We sat in silence not sure of what to say, "Rukia…"

"Good night Ichigo!" Yuzu called through the door. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was almost nine, damn where had the time gone? "Night Yuzu!" I called back, Rukia stood upans started walking towards the door , "I guess we should get to bed too. We have school in the morning. 'Night Ichigo" she said with a wave as she left.

"Night Rukia." I walked over to the bed and threw myself on it. I was kind of glad Yuzu had stopped me from confessing my love, it was obvious that Rukia didn't feel the same way and it would only make things awkward. I sighed and threw and arm over my eyes to block out the light.

* * *

><p>I silently climbed back up the stair trying not to wake anyone up, I stepped on a creaky floorboard and froze listening for any sounds that would indicate that I had woken someone up. I sighed this was foolish, I had merely gone to the bathroom it wasn't a crime. Lost in thought I turned into the hallway where I ran right into something very firm and solid. I started falling backwards but whoever I ran into snagged me around my waist, "Are you alright, Kimiko?" they whispered, I looked up and in the moonlight that was spilling from his open door I recognized Ichigo. I immediately blushed and habitually hid behind my hair. "I'm fine, thank you." I replied quietly.<p>

"There's no reason to be embarrassed it was a complete accident." He said,I peeked out form behind my hair and saw him smiling. Once again the deja vu feeling swept over me and the head-ache followed shortly after. I whimpered at the pain and Ichigo grabbed my shoulders worry etched across his face, "Hey are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine it's just a head ache." I answered just hoping that I could get a way soon, he let me go and ran a hand through his bright orange hair, "Well if you want any medicine there some downstairs in the cabinet next to the window."

"Thanks" I stood to the side and he walked past, just before reaching the stairs he looked over his shoulder, "Good night Kimiko."

"G-good night." I stuttered like a fool. He smiled once more and then disappeared down the stairs, I quickly retreated back to my room and curled up under the covers. My head-ache wasn't disappearing as fast as it normally did, in fact in was a slow pulsing throb that felt like someone was methodically trying to break through my skull with a hammer. I closed my eyes breathing deeply through my nose, what was it about Ichigo's smile that brought on these awful head-aches. A mental picture of him smiling formed in my mind and the head ache got worse, I tried to ignore it as I attempted to recall just where I had seen that smile before. Suddenly the picture of Ichigo seemed to fade out and fading in exactly where he had been was an image of a man with a similar face and smile. However that was where the similarities stopped, this man had longer spiky blue-ish black hair, his eyes were aqua green and kind, and he looked to be maybe in his twenties. Suddenly the man spoke to me in a voice that was painfully familiar, "Come on Kimiko I know you're stronger than this." His voice was a little rough but filled with so much energy. It was obviously he meant to sound harsh but he was anything but.

A name formed in my mind and I struggled to say it, "K-k-k" I stammered, the word just wouldn't seem to come out, it was there on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't say it. "Come on Kimiko, you can do it." He encouraged

"Kai-kai" Damn it why would the name just come out!

"That's it! You're almost there" Suddenly the pain in my head became ten times worse waking me up. I rolled over slamming my face into the pillow crying at the pain. It now just felt like someone was trying to split my head in half, and the pain was excruciating.

I estimated that it took a horrible hour for the pain finally to recede and when it did I was so exhausted that I fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>AN- Okay so I'm trying to fix my scene/POV separators because my usual ones show up on deviant art but not here. I'm not really sure about how the update notice works but if these new ones work then I'm going to go back though my other chapters and fix them all. So if you get a lot of notifications saying that I've updated like a bazillion, times 9 times out of 10 it probably means that I'm fixing a problem, sorry for any inconvenience.

Please review this!


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p>"Ich-I-gooooo!" I turned around to see a brunette running towards us arms open wide as if he was planning to scoop Ichigo into a hug. I watched as Rukia and Ichigo stepped apart and Ichigo threw out his arm clotheslining the brunette, "Hey Keigo." He said as the man hit the ground with a hard thud. "When will you learn Keigo?" A boy with chin length black hair asked as he walked up to us. "Morning Mizuiro."<p>

"Good morning Rukia, it's nice to see you at school again."

"Yeah it feels good to be back."

"Ah Rukia, you really do brighten the school with your exquisite beauty." Keigo said jumping up and wrapping an arm around her shoulder before Ichigo punched him, "Shut up Keigo."

"Is this normal?" I wondered under my breath.

"You'll get used to it." Rukia said suddenly appearing my side. I jumped a little and she smiled apologetically. "Come on I'll take you to the classroom the they could be here for a while." She grabbed my wrist and led me out of the shadowy corner that I had hidden in during the confrontation and down the hall leaving the boys behind as Ichigo grabbed Keigo in a headlock and Mizuiro watched shaking his head. When we reached the classroom I froze, I really didn't want to be here. I was a random new student that had miraculously been adopted into the Kurosaki family overnight. I would be forced into a bright spotlight and asked questions that I wouldn't be sure of ho to answer. "I don't think I can do this." I said taking a step backwards. "Don't worry it'll be fine Ichigo and I are here to act as your buffers. There isn't a problem we can't take care of." She squeezed my wrist reassuringly and I smiled back though my stomach was still in knots. Then there was a hand on my shoulder and I looked back to see Ichigo smiling down at me. I smiled back and let them lead me into the noisy classroom.

"Morning Ichigo, it's good to see you again Rukia." A girl with black hair greeted us as we walked in, "Hey who's this?" She asked looking at me quizzically.

"She's my new sister."

"New sister?"

"Yeah, her dad and my dad were old friends, so when her dad died my dad was named her legal guardian and she's only seventeen so she's staying with us, and finishing out school here." He lied with such fluidity that it was scary. I knew that was the public story to keep me safe and his dad out of trouble but I still didn't like the fact that it was a lie. So it had been decided this morning that any questions about my adoption would be handled by Rukia and Ichigo.

"Wow I'm sorry to hear that." The girl said looking at me sadly, "Well I'm Tatsuki Arisawa, if you need anyone beaten up just ask me." I laughed at little, "I'm completely serious, heck I used to beat Ichigo in every fight when we went to the dojo together. He only beat me once and then quit because he knew he wouldn't be able to do it again." Ichigo's grip on my shoulder tightened making me whimper in pain, he immediately loosened his grip but kept his hand on my shoulder knowing I needed the support, "Sorry about that."

"Jeez Ichigo you don't have to hurt Kimiko just because Tatsuki's trying to rile you up." Rukia scolded. Tatsuki snickered while Ichigo just glared at Rukia.

"Who's Ichigo beating up this time?" The boy named Mizuiro asked when he walked through the door, with the other boy, Keigo following behind him. Both stared at me with shocked looks on their faces and, I shifted over until I was hid behind Ichigo. I didn't like being stared at, it was uncomfortable as if the person was waiting for you to make a mistake. Mizuiro smiled, "HI I'm Mizuiro Kojima, and this here's Keigo Asano." Remembering my manners I stepped out for behind Ichigo just a little and bowed, "K-Kimiko K-Kurosaki." I stammered then hid behind Ichigo once more.

"Kurosaki?" Mizuiro asked arching one eyebrow questioningly. Ichigo sighed obviously frustrated that he would have to explain once more. "She's my new sister, her dad and my dad were friends for the longest time, and her dad made my dad her guardian if they died. She just lost her father and so now she's staying with us. My dad got carried away and decided to just fully adopt her. Hence her last name is Kurosaki." I flinched; he made it sound so cold as if I was merely a charity case. I knew that most of the story was a lie but that last part…I wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was a good liar or if he really meant it. Rukia seemed to notice the pain in my eyes and squeezed my wrist in reassurance. I pulled my wrist from her grasp and left the room. Once I was a good way's down the hall I broke into a run murmuring apologies to student that I bumped into as I passed. I had obviously upset Ichigo, but who could blame him I was an intruder in his family and he made it quite obvious that he didn't want me there. I had just been too stupid, thinking that he actually might have come to accept me. Well no more I wouldn't stay around just to be someone's charity case.

* * *

><p><em>Shit!<em>That was the only thought that ran through my head as I watched Kimiko walk out of the room with that hurt expression on her face. I didn't know what I had said but obviously something had hurt her. "I'll go find her," Rukia said swiftly leaving the room as the bell rang, "Kuchiki get back here the bell rang!" the teacher shouted after her.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" She shouted, I couldn't help but laugh a little. By the time me and my friends graduated all the teachers would probably think we all had bladder problems. "Kurosaki where's your sister?"

"Erm bathroom?" It was the first thing that came to mind and I felt kind of stupid for not being able to come up with something better.

"Well when she gets back she's to take the seat on your left, your dad asked that she stay close to you."

"yes sir." I grumbled I was seriously going to kick my old man's ass when I got home. The teacher moved to the front of the classroom demanding the students take their seats. I took only one step forward when a hand grabbed the back of my uniform and violently pulled me into the hall.

"Kimiko's gone!" Rukia yelled sprinting down the halls still gripping my collar .

"Fuck!" I quickly pulled out of her grasp and ran a little ahead, fear filled my chest. I hadn't known the girl very long but spiritual pressure like hers would attract hollows and if she was alone and defenseless…I shivered at the thought. "Can't you follow her spiritual pressure or something?" I asked as we turned down the stairs.

"I haven't been around her that long so I'm familiar with it yet! Don't you think I would have tried that already if it was possible?"

"Okay sorry, don't bite my head off." We pushed through the main doors and into the deserted school yard, "So where do we look?"

"Our best bet would be to split up. Why don't you look in town and I'll-" she was interrupted by her soul pager. We stopped staring at each other with fear, and she didn't even have to look at her soul pager as a scream ripped through the air close by. We both quickly separated from our bodies and took off following the hollows spiritual pressure. A part of me hoped we'd find Kimiko there but another part prayed that she would be well out of harm's way.

I scowled, why did I care so much as to what happened to her? I barely knew her and there was still the possibilty that she might be hiding alterior movtives. **'Cause you're a softy king! You care too much about others, even if they have a possibility of being your enemy.** I stumbled a bit hearing that voice. A devilish laugh filled my mind and I could have sworn I saw his face. **That's right king I'm back, and I'm stronger than ever! You know I thought you losing your powers would be awful, but you've become weak in these seventeen months making an opening for me to make my move.**

_Get out of my head!_I tried suppressing him hoping that he would be too weak to fight me.

**Do you really think sheer force will eliminate me? It didn't work before what makes you think it'll work this time? But go ahead and strut around with your renewed powers, just remember as you grow stronger so will I, and I'm still craving that crown!**

"Ichigo!" Rukia's shout pulled me out of my shock and I looked ahead to see Kimiko unconscious and pinned to a wall by the hallow.

"_Mm such a sweet little thing, you smell like the soul reapers and it's hard to resist._" The hollow laughed manically and licked Kimiko's face as if making sure she tasted as good as she smelled. The sight churned my stomach and furry rose within me, "Getsuga Tenshou!" I aimed carefully making sure to only hit the hallow who let out a ear piercing scream as it disintegrated. In my blind rage I had failed to take in the fact that Kimiko had been pinned nearly a hundred feet above the ground. Panicked I flashed stepped and caught her as Rukia appeared at my side. I passed Kimiko off to her and walked away needing to be alone. The fact that _he_ was back scared me, for I knew it was going to be much more difficult this time to make _him_submit. "You're hollows back isn't he?" I froze, "I saw your face, you're scared aren't you?" Rukia shouted after me. I cringed but I just kept walking, "Ichigo, don't shut me out! Let me help you!"

"There's nothing you or anyone can do to help me this time." Suddenly I felt her grab me by the collar and spin me around. She looked at me enraged for a second before punching me in the jaw. A little dazed I stumbled back staring at her in shock, "Don't you dare act like this is something you have to do alone! I allowed it last time because I figured you knew what you were doing. But I'll be damned if you're going to make me watch as you walk around like a wounded puppy because you're scared."

"Rukia, you don't know what the hell you're talking about." Another swift punch to the other side of my jaw, "Damn it, stop that!"

"No, not until you get it through your thick skull that you're not alone! You're always trying to protect everyone else, and yet you never let anyone help you." By this point she was breathing heavily and she looked absolutely pissed, "Renji once told me that I needed to share my burden with those around me and I did. I want you to do the same," She was so calm but her eyes still held an angry flame, "Please…share your burden, and if you can't with others at least share it with me. I want to help you." I don't know when it happened but at some point my arm had wound around her waist and we were now only inches apart. I slowly leaned down giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted, but she didn't. Our lips met tenderly and I felt her hand in my hair pulling me closer, I eagerly complied running my tongue along her bottom lip needing to taste more of her. She moaned and opened her mouth while molding herself into my body. I groaned in pain and pleasure, pleasure because I was finally kissing Rukia as I had dreamed and pain because my jaw hurt where she had punched me, but I didn't care the pain was worth it.

What felt like minutes later she pulled away, though she pressed her forehead to mine as she breathed heavily. "Only you," I murmured, she opened her eyes and reached up brushing her fingers gently across my cheek. "That's all I'm asking." She whispered smiling up at me. Something groaned behind her and we both looked to see Kimiko pushing herself up onto her elbow, "She can't see us in this form." Rukia muttered under her breathe sounding panicked. Something purple seemed to flow from Rukia and it swirled around Kimiko until she fainted. "What was that?" I asked a little scared by what I had just seen, "_Hakufuku_, it's something I only just mastered. It's not as nice as some other binding spells but those would have taken too long."

"You scare me sometimes did you know that?" She smiled and looked up at me, but when our eyes met she blushed a little and looked away quickly. "Erm I'll go get your body and then we can wake up Kimiko." She murmured.

Before I could say anything she was gone and sighed, I hadn't planned on kissing her but she was irresistible when she was as passionate as she had been. **You really know how to pick them, King. She'll be such a strong queen, much better than that weak little princess that pines after you. Oh Rukia's going to be so much fun to play with.** My whole body tensed as anger surged through my veins, _You won't get the chance_!

**Believe what you want, but it's only a matter of time before everything you hold dear becomes mine.**

* * *

><p>AN Okay I'm not going to lie I know this chapter sucks, but hey I introduced Hichigo and I gave you IchiRuki-ness, so you can't totally hate me…Right? *sigh* I'm sorry this was the best I could do, I was trying to establish Ichigo's and Rukia's relationship, define Kimiko more, and give a little foreshadowing but I failed.

There is going to be a major time skip in the next chapter so don't get confused, 'kay? I promise the next chapter will be oodles better!

Don't forget to review. Critique would be much appreciated at this point because I feel like my writing is getting worse instead of better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed…especially Shaybo27 who has reviewed almost every chapter, and made me feel good about my work when I thought I was sucking. Thank-you so much Shaybo27! Enjoy everyone and don't forget to review!**

****I do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo****

* * *

><p>"Byakuya!" A high pitched voice called out to me. I was standing in the courtyard of the Kuchiki manor sparring with thin air, I looked about ten but was really about a hundred years old. A small girl of about the same age was running towards me waving her bokken in the air while her dark reddish-brown hair whipped behind her. When she reached me, she doubled over clutching a stitch in her side.<p>

"You dummy, did you run all the way here?" I teased, she raised her head and stuck her tongue out at me between currents of long hair, "You know that's no way for a lady of nobility to act." I scolded, she stood up, raised her wooden sword and smacked me upside the head with it, "How about that, Byakuya? Is that the proper way for a 'lady if nobility' to act?" she asked sarcastically.

"Damn it Kimiko that hurt!" I protested, she was nearly a head shorter than me and her body was tiny making her look fragile, but I never let it fool me I knew she could fight better than many in the Gotei 13 when she wanted to.

"You really shouldn't swear Byakuya," She chided, "It's not the proper way for a man of nobility to speak." She smirked, turning my own words against me, "Besides don't be such a sissy I barely hit you, I swear sometimes you're more if a girl than I am." Her smile spread wider and I felt my face heat up angrily. "You're gonna pay for that Kimiko." I swung my foot out and caught her behind her calf, she toppled backwards her eye's going wide and the air rushing out of her lungs as she hit the ground. I immediately sat on her legs and grabbed both her tiny wrist in one of my hands. With my other hand I tickled her stomach and she squirmed and laughed uncontrollably.

"No Byakuya stop! Please, I'm sorry" She squealed as tears ran from her eyes, if there was one thing Kimiko absolutely hated more than anything in the world it was being tickled. She writhed as she tried to free one of her hands, but she was so tiny it was almost too easy for me to keep a tight grip on her wrists.

However after about two minutes of torture she caught me off guard by biting my hand, which made me promptly release both of her wrists. She reached up and grabbed my pony tail pulling me off and started running. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled giving chase. She looked over her shoulder wide eyed and flash stepped ahead. I smiled and copied. We ran all through the courtyard and then out into the Seireitei. People shouted at us as we passed but we were young and didn't care.

"Come on Byakuya you'll have to run faster than that if you want to catch me!" she laughed as this turned into a game. She turned and ran out the gates into the forest, what she didn't know was that I was letting her have the advantage. She always enjoyed believing that she was faster than me, and I just couldn't bring myself to burst her bubble so I always let her lead until I got tired of the game a caught her.

Absorbed in my thoughts I hadn't realized that I had lost track of her, and I started to worry. We always played in the forest but it was easy to get lost or hurt in here. Then my worst fears were realized when I heard a scream not that far away, "Kimiko!" I cried. I ran to the source of the scream and saw Kimiko hanging onto a rock ledge that fell away to a river about fifteen feet below. The river was flowing fast, and the white caps only made it scarier. "Byakuya! Help me I'm slipping." I ran and grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up. She may have been small but her body was pure muscle making it impossible for me alone to lift her, and it didn't help that my hands were sweaty from all the running. "Kimiko Don't let go!" I grabbed a nearby boulder with my other hand to keep myself from slipping too.

"I won't, just please help me up." Her arm started slipping from my sweaty hand, "Help! Somebody help us!" I cried, her arm slipped farther until I was only holding her by the hand. I heard running close by and my heart sped up, someone was coming. Unfortunately at that exact moment I lost my grip on her and she fell screaming into the river. "Kimiko!" I screamed, I ran backward to get a running start so I could go save her but just as started running someone grabbed me from behind and a man with black hair ran past me and dived into the river. I looked up to see that it was Yoruichi Shihoin who had stopped me. I broke free of her hold and ran to the edge searching for some sign of Kimiko and the man.

Finally after what felt like an eternity I saw the man resurface with Kimiko under his arm. I jumped up and ran to them, when I got closer I saw that the man was Kaien Shiba of squad thirteen. He swam with her to the shore, laid her down softly on the grass and immediately went to work trying to revive her, "She's going to be okay, right?" I begged.

"She'll be fine." Kaien assured me.

"Byakuya! What happened?" Yoruichi asked suddenly appearing at my side.

"We were playing and then we went into the forest and I lost track of her, then I heard her scream and she had fallen over the edge of that overhang and she was barely holding on. So I tried to help her up but my hands were sweaty and I lost my grip and she fell." I explained in a rush, then I heard Kimiko cough and spit up a lot of water. I got down on my knees beside her and squeezed her hand. "Kimiko!"

"Will you please stop yelling." She complained hoarsely, I laughed and she smiled taking my hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my room at the quiet Kuchiki Manor, where the only sounds were my breathing and fountain trickling outside. My body shook as I sat up and took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Realizing that sitting in my room wasn't going to help I grabbed my uniform and got dressed for the day. The sun wasn't up yet as I left bedroom closing the door softly behind me, but I didn't care, I needed to take a walk to shake off the effects of my dream before anyone saw me in my weak state.<p>

Out of habit I stopped at the door to Rukia's room, and opened it. Even after three months it was weird for me not to see my adopted sister sleeping in her bed, or perhaps drawing something at her desk. I didn't like the idea of her staying in the world of the living with the Kurosaki boy; his feelings for her were so obvious a blind man would have a hard time not noticing his affection for her. But then again Rukia was just as infatuated with the boy, which had become obvious in the last seventeen months. During the day she had been able to put on a good smile and go about her duties, but I would never be able to erase from my mind the sound of her crying as I would walk past her room on my way to bed.

I went to her desk where papers were scattered, I remembered this happening when she had learned that the Head-captain was going to help give Kurosaki his powers back. She had been so excited that she dropped everything she had been doing and sprinted out of the room.

Now I looked down at what she had been working on, which consisted mostly of her doodles  
>and lieutenant's paperwork. I decided to sort it out for her so that when she came home she wouldn't be overwhelmed by the sight of her messy desk. As I started shuffling papers around I came across a particularly well drawn picture. It was obvious that she had spent a good amount of time on this drawing due to the fact that it wasn't like her normally cute but clumsy drawings. It was a black bunny with orange messy hair sticking out between his ears and next to him was a small white rabbit with black hair. All around them there were little red hearts. Frustrated I gave up on the sorting and quickly put all of her paperwork into the center drawer and pushed her drawings off to the side. I folded the picture of the two rabbits and hid it away in the inner pocket of my haori before turning and leaving her painfully empty room.<p>

The Seireitei was silent, and the only light came from the moon and the torches placed periodically along the walls. I wasn't particularly paying attention to where I was going, only knowing that I needed to gain some semblance of control before the captains meeting scheduled for that morning. I walked in a daze for a while until the pain in my feet pulled me out of it and I looked around at my surroundings. I froze in shock when I realized I was in front of the deserted Takashi Manor. I swallowed hard, as an echo of the past reached my ears: Laughter, playful bickering, and the sound of wooden swords as they clashed. It was almost painful to remember Kimiko. I had worked so hard to push her from my memories after she disappeared and even more so when everyone had given up and proclaimed her dead.

My heart clenched and I turned furiously on my heel to head back to the Kuchiki Manor before sorrow could claim me. Maybe a vacation to the world of the living would do me some good, along with giving me the chance to check up on Rukia.

* * *

><p>"Okay if angle A is thirty point two degrees, and side AB is fourteen, how would you find the measure of side BC?"<p>

"I don't know." I sighed and rolled over on Ichigo's bed wondering what they were working on. It sounded like they were still stuck on math and usually Kimiko was good at it, but it lately she just couldn't get the hang of trigonometry. Kimiko was sitting on the floor with her notebook in her lap gnawing on her pencil nervously. Ichigo on the other hand was sitting at his desk with his own homework looking as if he was about to throttle the poor girl. I couldn't blame him; they'd been working on the same problem when I fell asleep. But she had been out of school for at least two years according to Mr. Kurosaki so Ichigo should at least have a little patience with her.

"Kimiko what is it that you don't get about this?" Ichigo sounded calm and controlled but I knew he was screaming on the inside.

"It's the whole sine, cosine, and tangent thing. I have no Idea of when I'm supposed to use each one."

"Sine is to be used when you need to find and angle and you only have the opposite-"

"I get all of that! It's more like I don't know how to do the inverse thingy without a picture."

"Then draw one!" I shoved Ichigo's pillow over my face hoping to block out some of the noise.

"How am I supposed to do that when I'm only given numbers?"

"The numbers don't matter just draw a generic picture of a right triangle and fill in the blanks!"

"Why do I even have to draw a picture just tell me how to do it!"

"I'm trying to!"

"Oh my god you two! Shut up!" I yelled throwing the pillow between them. "Since when did you two start acting like real siblings? Gah, even my brother and I aren't this bad!" We were glaring at each other and breathing heavily. The doorbell rang "I'll get it!" Kimiko yelled, though it was hardly necessary since we were the only one home. She jumped up and hurried out of the room making it obvious that she just wanted a reason to get away. I flopped back on the bed with a sigh hoping to go back to sleep.

"Finally." Ichigo sighed, my eyes snapped open as he jumped from his chair to the bed and straddled my body with his hands on either side of my head. I couldn't help but laugh as he leaned forward and started kissing the length of my neck fervently, "What? We hardly get any time to ourselves. I swear Kimiko sticks to me like fucking glue." He growled between kisses, I tangled my fingers in his hair, "I think that's because she looks up to you. But you'd better get off me before she comes back up."

He pulled away and pouted, "Remind me why we have to keep this a secret."

"Because if it gets back to my brother that we're together, he'll kill you. And I'm sorry but I like the idea of you staying in one piece."

"I'll take the risk" he said before capturing my lips in a very passionate kiss. We hadn't done anything in the past three months but if he kept this up I'd be more than willing. I giggled against his mouth and he smirked taking the kiss deeper. I moaned in pleasure wishing I could get closer.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I would appreciate it if you'd get off of my sister." I gasped and pushed Ichigo away making him tumble to the floor. I stared at my brother wide-eyed not knowing what to say. "Speak of the devil and he shall come forth." Ichigo mumbled furiously, I slapped him in the back of the head making him shut up before things got worse. We were all silent for a moment,I didn't know what to say and knew Ichigo was just too mad too speak, and Byakuya stood i the door way looking from me to Ichigio and then back again, "Kurosaki, go downstairs and take care of your visitor she seems to have a fierce head-ache, and I would like to speak to Rukia alone."

"If there's something you want to say, you can say it with me here too." Oh god could he be anymore cliché?

"Ichigo, go take care of Kimiko." I murmured, I saw Byakuya's eyes flash but his calm composure never faltered. Sighing Ichigo stood up and pushed past Byakuya and I watched as the two glared at each other before Ichigo gave me a sympathetic smile over his shoulder and disappeared. Byakuya stepped farther into the room closing the door behind him and I hung my head. "I'm sorry brother."

"I could tell you that I'm disappointed and that you can't see him again, but you would do it anyway wouldn't you?"I knew he was mad but his voice never wavered from the calm monotone he always had, and that was worse than any yelling.

"No, you are head of the Kuchiki clan and as such you have the authority to make such orders and I would follow them."

"But you would be heartbroken." It was more of statement than a question and I nodded honestly. I heard his jacket rustle and looked up to see him pull out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to me without saying a word, with shaking hands I opened it and gasped seeing the picture I had drawn months ago. I blushed feverishly, "I'm so sorry brother I will…"

"I don't approve of your relationship with Kurosaki," My chest constricted making it hard to breathe and my eyes stung with tears, "I don't approve but I will allow it, under the condition that you do nothing to disgrace the Kuchiki clan." To shocked to speak I nodded slowly. "I know how it is to love someone so deeply, but be told that you can't be together. And it's obvious you love Kurosaki as much as I loved your sister." I felt the heat in my face become more intense and I gripped the picture in my hands tighter wishing I could stop them from shaking. This wasn't what I had expected, he wasn't being the brother I was used to. He was usually cold and didn't care about the feelings of others. But I couldn't help but wonder if he was perhaps reminded of his forbidden marraige to my sister, and that it was the reason for his change if heart.

Byakuya turned to leave but when his hand touched the door knob he turned with his brow furrowed. "Keep in mind, that unless the boy has noble blood in him somewhere this relationship can go no further. The soul society may not accept another rebellion from the Kuchiki clan." With that said he left and when the door clicked shut my composure fell.

Tears streamed openly on my face and sobs wracked my chest, I was happy yet devastated. I would get to be with Ichigo the one man I truly loved, but our time would be limited due to his lack of nobility. So what was the point of carrying on a relationship only to have my heart severely broken in the end? Would it be better just to break it off now and save my heart from the pain? No I couldn't do it again, I had barely made it through those dark seventeen months and I wouldn't be able to survive again, not now that I knew he had feelings for me too. I still wasn't sure if he loved me or if it was just desire but he cared about me and that was enough for me right now.

I heard the door open and I hastily wiped the tears from my face and took a deep breath. Ichigo stood in the door way staring at me as if he was waiting for something. "He doesn't approve but he'll allow it." I whispered, my throat was raw from my crying and I cringed at how pathetic I sounded.

He smiled and swiftly walked to the bed and pulled me up so I was standing in front him. He cupped my face in his large hands and leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his wound around my waist and pulled me up so he didn't have to bend down so far. _I won't worry about anything right now, I'll savor each day we have and then deal with the consequences later._ I thought as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I moaned and held him tighter, hoping that I wouldn't regret this later.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty please leave a review, I love reviews they make me smile…even the critiques. So if you want more IchiRuki moments keep me happy. XD Actually I love then so you'll still get them anyway but please review! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally a new chapter! Yay! Thank you everyone for your support, it means a lot to me to know so many people love this story. If I could I would hug all of you but sadly I can't. I split up this chapter so that those of you who reviewed my letter could review this if you wanted to, since review policy wont allow you to review a chapter twice :( There is one part in here that you might think I am trolling...I swear I'm not. Just keep in mind that this is a fic about my theories on the noble families of Soul Society, k? :)**

**Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy!**

**I do not own Bleach, it belongs to the genius Tite Kubo...all bow down to him. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Why does this always happen to me?" I whined closing my bedroom door behind me as I made my way downstairs to get some water. Ichigo had been kind enough to give me some pain killers and told me to go rest, but that was the extent of what we could do, it was only a headache after all. A very painful, throbbing, feels like my skulls getting ripped apart headache but a headache none the less. And even though it wasn't fair I blamed it on the stupid black haired man. I had been perfectly fine until he showed up; as soon as I had looked up into his face my head had started throbbing. The pain was so intense that I only got a glimpse of him, not even long enough to take in any details other than the long black hair.<p>

I sighed grabbing the railing and looking down at my feet not trusting myself to walk down the stairs without falling. "Who are you?" a deep voice asked and I looked up but immediately regretted it when I did. I stared at the black haired man standing at the bottom of the stairs and felt the pain in my head increasing. I closed my eye tightly trying to push the image of him from my mind, but it was too late my mind had already memorized every detail. The look of indifference, his tall lean body and those gray eyes that seemed to be shielding something.

I couldn't stop my tears, the pain was just too unbearable. I heard footsteps climbing up the stairs and I panicked, "Stay away from me!" I cried hiding my face behind one hand while the other was held out in front of me in a sign for him to stop. I vaguely heard a door crash open and the more footsteps.

"What's going on?" I was too absorbed in my pain to recognize the voice, but I felt someone grab my shoulders. "Kimiko, are you okay?" I didn't want to open my eyes in case it was the black haired man. I couldn't take any more pain, so I did the only thing I could think of. I pushed whoever was holding me away, but they just kept a firm grip on me.

"Who is she?" Who are you? I whimpered as my mind conjured an image of a scowling little boy with black hair hiding behind a beautiful woman. I struggled anew trying to break free from my captors grasp, needing to put as much distance between the black haired man and myself as possible. He was the cause of all this pain. That's no way to talk to a lady, you have to introduce yourself first. I heard a little girl scold. Oh god, why did that voice sound so familiar?

Sobbing I jerked violently from the person's grasp and took a step back when I felt the hands disappear. I felt a sensation of falling and somebody cried out my name. But that was all I could comprehend.

~*~  
>"What is with these headaches? She had them whenever she looked at Ichigo, but after a while they apparently went away. And now it seems Byakuya Kuchiki is causing them again. What's the connection?" I mumbled beds looking from Yoruichi to Kisuke to Tessai and finally to Kimiko who had laid on the hospital bed asleep.<p>

"I have a theory." Tessai spoke up after a few moments of silence. "If what I've heard is correct and her father placed a kido on her to suppress her memory and another to advance her aging it could be possible that the Kido is starting to break."

"But why now?" Kisuke asked pulling his hat down lower, a habit of his that always annoyed me.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yoruichi stated and we all looked at her questioningly and she just rolled her eye. "I knew you guys were idiots but this is ridiculous." She sighed, "Kimiko Takashi was close to four people, myself, Kaien Shiba, her father and Byakuya. It could be that seeing these people is triggering her memories which are in turn breaking the memory Kido. And if you think about it, if she's lived with this Kido bound to her for four years it has probably merged with her and become a part of herself. So breaking the Kido would be like breaking a bone, very painful and able to cause lasting damage."

"But where does Ichigo come into play. She's never knew him before?" I asked and Yoruichi looked like she was about to kill me.

"Ichigo looks like Kaien! You of all people should realize this Isshin!" She nearly screamed and I flinched at her words. I did know they looked alike and it was only a lapse of stupidity that made me forget. I groaned dropping down into one of the wooden chairs and rested my head in my hands as my elbows were propped on my knees. How could I have forgotten? Was it because of my time I the living world that I had just become detached from my former life?

"I'm sorry Isshin that was uncalled for." Yoruichi murmured placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No, it's fine. You spoke the truth." I placed my hand on hers in reassurance, while others would take it as a sign of romanticism, for us it was as normal as breathing. We were all quiet each lost in their own thoughts, and after a moment I stood up and took Kimiko's vitals. As her doctor I knew she'd be fine, but as her guardian I was scared as hell. She had woken up but only for a few seconds, and I had barely been able to tell her that I was going to have to wake her up periodically. I wasn't even sure if she understood, because all she did was nod before she fell asleep.

"So what do we do now?" Kisuke asked quietly.

"Nothing changes. Yoruichi's right, if we break the Kido it might do lasting damage. But if it breaks on its own it might not do as much damage." I murmured.

"That does seem to be the best course of action. Are you going to isolate her from Byakuya?"

"I don't think so. It may be such a thing that as time goes on Byakuya's appearance may have less of an effect on her. At least that's how it was with Ichigo." I saw Yoruichi nod out of the corner of my eye before Kisuke caught my attention by standing up.

"Well with all of that decided, we'd better be heading back to the shop. Especially before Kimiko wakes up, we wouldn't want Yoruichi to cause trouble for the poor girl." He said it teasingly but there was also a lot of truth in his words. Yoruichi sighed squeezing my shoulder and I watched her as she walked past Kimiko brushing the back of her hand with her fingers. It was such a small action that I wouldn't have caught it had I not been watching her closely.

I sat not moving even a few minutes after they had gone, until I looked at my watch and decided to wake up Kimiko again. I stood up slowly with a sigh and gently shook her shoulder.

"Kimiko." I called quietly trying to wake her gently.

~*~  
><em>A boy with long black hair tied back in a ponytail who looked about thirteen stood across from me bokken in hand and sweating as he seemed to concentrate on me. I barely caught the movement of his foot before he moved forward and swung at me. My movements came instinctually and I lifted my own bokken to block him. He leaned forward trying to force me to break my stance but I resisted feeling a drop of sweat run down my temple tickling my skin. Oh I wanted to wipe it away so badly, and he apparently knew it too because he smirked and pushed harder.<em>

_I scowled and kicked my foot out catching him in the stomach and making him double over in pain. I was about to bring my bokken down for the 'finishing' blow when someone stopped it. I looked up seeing the man who looked like Ichigo holding my bokken to stop me. "Don't beat him up too badly Kimiko, I think his pride is already damaged pretty badly."_

_"Shut-up." The boy grumbled standing up, "It was a cheap shot, it doesn't count."_

_"What are you talking about?" I demanded glaring at him, "Just because I pay attention to what Yoruichi teaches us doesn't mean you have to be bitter because I'm better."_

_The boy scowled, "You aren't better you just got lucky!"_

_"Wanna bet? I bet I could beat you again?"_

_"Not without cheating."_

_"It isn't cheating."_

_"Yes it is!"_

_"No it isn't, what are you going to do if an enemy does something like that, huh? Are you just going to stop fighting and accuse them of being a cheater?" I smirked as he turned bright red, and he took a step forward as if to attack me and I took my stance ready to defend myself but the older man grabbed us by the back of our shirts and pulled us away from each other, "Calm down you two. Jeez if you do this at the academy I feel sorry for your teachers."_

_"He does, but I don't. I'm the perfect lady."_

_"LADY? Hah, you're the furthest thing from it."_

_"Why you little- I'm going to kill you!" I screamed pulling against the older man's hold._

_"I'd like to see you try." He retorted also struggling to break free. The man growled and pushed us together making us bump our heads._

_"OW!" we cried rubbing our heads and glaring at the other._

_"If you two like each other then just say it, stop you're bickering." I felt my cheeks turn red and I looked down hiding behind my hair. "Jeez, I don't know what I'm going to do with you two." He grumbled leaving us sitting on the ground while he went to a tree and sat beneath it leaning against the trunk._

_We both sat in silence not even looking at each other for a long time._

_"I'm sorry." I mumbled finally looking up._

_"Yeah me too." We smiled at each other for a moment then he stood up and offered his hand to me. "Best two out of three?" he asked._

_"You're on." I said smiling and took his hand only to pull him back down to the ground making him skid across the grass a little and curse while I laughed._

"Kimiko." I felt pain in my head slowly building and bringing me back to consciousness as his face faded from my sight.

"Kimiko, wake up." I opening my eyes only to see a blinding light and I threw my hand in front of my face to block it. "That's it Kimiko come on wake up." A hand softly pushed the hair from my forehead and I recognized the voice, "Mr. Kurosaki?"

"How many time do I have to tell you to call me Isshin or dad?" he teased. I smiled a little and forced myself to keep my eyes open…at least a little. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had been sleeping for a long time, but I was still very tired.

"Sorry Isshin." I mumbled shifting a bit on the uncomfortable surface I was laying on.

"It's fine. How are you feeling?" I thought that over for a bit as I mentally tried to examine my body. My back felt stiff, my legs felt bruised , my right arms was throbbing dully, but most of all my head hurt. But not as much as it had been earlier, it was more like a constant irritant.

"I'm okay. My head ache hurts the most." I answered quietly, he sighed sounding relieved and reached beside him and grabbed a glass of water and two pills

"Here take these, they're a little stronger than what Ichigo gave you." I sat up and gratefully took the medicine. The water felt wonderful on my parched throat and I happily finished off the glass which was rather large. With a sigh I set the cup aside then laid back down still feeling tired. "Is he still here?" I asked quietly hoping he'd know who I was talking about.

"I don't know." He replied with a shrug.

I nodded slowly, "Who is he?" Mr. Kurosaki hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, he's Rukia's older brother." A fresh wave of pain washed over me and I whimpered quietly. "Don't think about him right now, instead just rest." He said pulling the blanket back over me. I nodded again and closed my eyes wishing the pain would go away as I very slowly fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty please with strawberry on top review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 2! XD Enjoy!**

**I still don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

><p>I stared out of the window in Kurosaki's living room absorbing all that he and Rukia had told me about the girl. When Rukia had said Kimiko back in Kurosaki's bedroom; maybe because of my dream but a little bit of hope had swelled within me. And now it was gone, leaving pain in my chest of which I had only felt two other times in my life. For she was not Kimiko Takashi.<p>

She may share the same first name and look alike but that was where the similarities stopped. She was too young for one thing. And Kimiko Takashi wasn't shy or weak like this girl. Kimiko would never even let on that she had a head ache, unlike this girl who screamed and cried. No, Kimiko Takashi was string, stubborn, and unruly. Everything this girl wasn't.

I had only ever seen Kimiko Takashi cry once, and that memory was forever burned in my mind.

_"Move it Kimiko! Go, go, go!" I yelled pushing her through the crowd of first years. She squealed a little and I laughed as the students around us yelled at us and I heard someone scream something that sounded like 'disrespectful nobles' but I didn't care I just kept moving forward._

_"Hey! Byakuya stop!" she protested but was laughing, she tried digging her heels into the ground but I just pushed hard, and I didn't stop pushing her until we were out in the open hallway and both of us could move freely. "You Baka, you just couldn't wait could you? You're so impatient."_

_"Consider yourself lucky. Next time I'll just use _Sho_."_

_"And what if I hit a wall or something and get hurt?"_

_"I'll laugh." She scowled and shoved me making me stumble a bit, but I just laughed and fell back into step with her._

_She sighed smiling a little and clutched her books to her chest looking down at the floor. I frowned but though nothing of her odd behavior, it was exam day and she always got really nervous. She just had to be at the top of the class which only put more stress on her, and I knew it was because she wanted to be the next genius like Kaien Shiba but was it really worth it if she got upset every time even the word exam was mentioned._

_I looked over at her once more but this time her eyes were closed and she seemed extremely worried, I figured it was time I stepped and play my role as the good best friend, "Come on Kimiko, don't look so down, I'm sure you got a perfect score on that exam. All we have left is Zanjutsu and you're amazing at it…though not as good as me of course. I can still knock you on your ass if needed." She smiled a little but then it immediately faded._

_"You wish." She murmured then sighed, "But for once the exams aren't what I'm worried about." She finally looked up at me and I felt a chill run down my spine at how dead her eyes seemed. They lacked their usual shine leaving just dull ice blue, and there were dark circles under her eyes almost making it look like someone had punched her._

_"Shit. Kimiko what's wrong?" I demanded dropping my books and gripping her shoulders. She didn't even fight me, and that worried me more than anything. She was lifeless and limp, I felt that if I let her go she would just crumple to the floor. Her bottom lip started trembling and breathing came in short spurts._

_"My dad hasn't come home." She whimpered, "It's been a week and he hasn't been home at all." To anybody else this would have seemed trivial, but I knew for a fact that her dad didn't not go home without first letting her know. And he definitely didn't leave her for a week, without telling my grandfather and sending her over to spend the nights with us. No, he wasn't that kind of father. He cherished Kimiko and made sure she was okay every hour of everyday, almost to the point of being over protective. So if he was suddenly leaving her to fend for herself it could only mean something was wrong._

_"Damn it Kimiko, why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

_"I didn't want you to worry." She whined looking like she was about to burst into tears at any second. I sighed and rubbed slow circles into her shoulders with my thumbs and she visibly relaxed a little._

_"Come on we're going to go talk to my grandfather." I said moving my hand down and taking hers and started pulling her in the direction of the exit._

_"B-but what about our exams?"_

_"We'll-"_

_"Kimiko!" We both turned around and she gasped._

_"Dad!" She cried just as her father caught up to us and picked her up hugging her tightly and rocked back and forth. I would have sighed with relief but I was too disturbed by his rumpled appearance. His long brown hair that was usually half pulled back was loose and falling in his face. And he had several cuts and bruises running along his arms and face. Not to mention his captain's haori was torn and covered in dirt and what I could only guess was blood. He looked as though he had been fighting, or as if he had been tortured._

_"Kimiko, we have to leave." He murmured and I felt every muscle in my body go rigid. Leave? What did he mean leave? Apparently Kimiko was thinking the same thing._

_"What? Why?" she demanded leaning back to look at his face._

_He sighed, "Byakuya, I need to speak with her alone." I nodded and glanced to her one more time before I made my way down the hall and turned the corner only to lean against the wall. My stomach was churning, I didn't care how long she would be gone whether it was just a few weeks or a few months I didn't want her to leave._

_"Wh-what do you mean?" I heard her yell, she sounded like she was crying and that scared me even more than I already was. No matter how much she got hurt or how upset she was, she NEVER cried._

_"No!" She screamed and I heard footsteps running in my direction. She must have knew I was standing around the corner by my spiritual pressure because as soon as she rounded the corner she flung her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest crying. I stood there awkwardly for a moment until I wrapped my arms around her and rested my cheek on the top of her head._

_"Byakuya help me." She sobbed, "I don't want to go. I can't leave you." Her voice faded out and whispered something incoherent. I wanted to ask her what she had said but suddenly her dad was right there. He looked angry, sad and scared all at the same time. I wanted to ask what was going on, but he didn't give me the chance._

_"Kimiko, come on we don't have time for this." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her back down the hall. Her arms slipped from around me and I wanted to hold onto her but I was too shocked by the whole situation. All I could do was stare as her father hurried down the deserted hallway pulling her behind him. She looked back over her shoulder as they reached the doors and I felt my chest constrict when I saw anguish and what seemed to be fear washing over her features._

My hands curled into fists but that was the only sign that might have given away that I was distressed. After Kimiko had left and months had passed I did my best to hide my broken heart until I reached a point where all of my emotions were unreadable.

When I had met Hisana she had broken through my perfect mask revealing somewhat of the person I had once been. She reminded had me so much of Kimiko: kind, determined, strong, yet gentle. I truly had loved her, but fate had taken her away from me also. And I once again built up my barrier.

I closed my eyes and willed all the mental images from my mind of both women. I couldn't afford to think of them right now, especially Kimiko. The girl looked too similar to Kimiko and in the same way that Rukia reminded me of Hisana I knew this girl would have the same effect if I stayed.

But something was telling me that I needed to stay. Needed to find out more about this girl, just so that I could perhaps find peace once again in Kimiko's death. I knew it was foolish and irresponsible to suddenly take a vacation, but this was something I had to do, else Kimiko's memory and thoughts of this girl would forever bring me grief.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I know this was pretty depressing but don't worry I am already working on the next chapter, and it will have more humor in it I promise! <strong>

****Pretty Please with a strawberry on top review!****


End file.
